


My Passion

by skadagalen



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV), the waking dead
Genre: AU, M/M, Milip, Millip, Multi, Teen Years, brian blake - Freeform, milton mamet - Freeform, philip blake - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skadagalen/pseuds/skadagalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ This is a teen AU set in their high school years } Philip and Milton have been hiding their feelings for each other since they met-- now graduation is coming up and everyone is freaking out over prom. Both of them want to make the move and ask to be each others dates, but so many things are holding them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> { This first chapter is a summary/introduction to my story. I just want it to set a small baseline and test the waters with where I plan on going with it. Hope you guys sorta like it. }

Philip Blake was one of the most popular kids in school; tall, good build, handsome, charming, what wasn’t there to like about the boy? He skated through high school like it was nothing, charming his teachers and peers, getting what he wanted and getting through it all easily. All the girls in his grade, even the ones below, had a heart on for him, and all the other males’ would practically kill to be in his spot. With all of the attention, he knew it would be a train wreck coming into graduation year; all the girls asked him since the first day, ‘Will you go to prom with me?’ and most boys would say ‘Sure!’ 

However, Philip just didn’t know how to break it to anyone, even to his own friends. He had always liked girls, he’d always checked them out in public, had his fair share of ex’s, but in recent years something changed that. His first year in high school, a boy was transferred over from another school and instantly clicked with him. His other friends found it strange—this new boy was average height and build, button ups and moon shaped glasses. 

He was awkward and shy, he mentioned once about a social disorder he had that made it hard for him to communicate easily like the others did. However, Philip didn’t seem to care, there was something that instantly attracted him to the new comer, and when he sat down in the class he went over and sat next to him. Extending his arm and announcing his name, immediately taking the other by surprise, but he returned the gesture and said his name; Milton Mamet. 

For the next three years, those two did nearly everything together, and his friends swore by grade eleven that Philip may have been slightly in love with the aspiring scientist. The way he defended him, watched over him, skipped classes to chat with him in his classes, drove him to and from school, ate with him. However, they never dared to say a word about it, they knew word would spread, and they all knew his father and how he would react. 

Philip’s father was a cruel man, an alcoholic to boot which made it worse. He’d beat him and his brother, Brian, for any reason he could find. If he found out or even remotely found out that his son was in love with another man, it would be the death of Philip Blake. 

On Milton’s end however—there was no question he had the same feelings. Since day one he’d had an odd attraction to him and it only took two years for him to realize that it was a crush that he had. But only his foster mom knew of the feelings; she was the only one who truly accepted her adopted child, and supported him. The father on the other hand was disappointed in having a science loving, disorder riddled child. Both, Milton and his mother never dare tell his father of the crush he had on Philip—his father in fact thought Philip would be a good influence and give his son a backbone. Little did he know. 

The two boys continued to avoid their feelings and go on with their school year until it got closer and closer to prom. It was only the beginning of second semester, and the time for picking dates were closing, and Philip was going to use this as a golden opportunity.


	2. Thinkin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates may vary since I have finals and what not coming up. But I'm still getting them all prepped and ready to post.

Philip waited outside of Milton’s house in his truck to take him to school. This was the morning routine since he could afford the extra cash for the gas—he didn’t like leaving the other on public transit due to past incidents. So he paid the extra amount of gas it cost to get here, despite his father’s complaints, and Milton’s protests for him not to waste his time. But it gave him a reason to talk to him more; in a way the other made him feel better, the morning car rides were like venting sessions and Milton sat and listened to him. Philip didn’t ask for advice back, he just needed an ear, and it went the other way to.

Milton finally emerged from the front door, smiling slightly when he saw Philip waiting for him—he knows it’s the usual routine, but he smiles every time. He swung open the door and hopped in, “Morning.” He greeted with a slight yawn, before doing up his seat belt. 

“Mornin’…” Philip greeted back as he start up the truck, putting it in drive and going—Milton in the meantime looked him over and raised an eyebrow. Philips hands were clutched to the steering wheel, looking perplexed; thinking about his own things, and not even speaking to the other most of the way there. It was unusual to Milton, so he cleared his throat trying to catch his attention—the silence slightly worrying him. It wasn’t like the other to stay so quiet for so long, he always talked a mile a minute when they were in the car.

A few seconds past and no answer, so finally Milton just spoke, “You seem preoccupied—what’s up?” He was practically leaning forward in his seat trying to get another look at Philips face, wondering what was going on in that head of his. 

Philip finally turned his head for a split second, acknowledging he heard him before looking back at the road, “Sorry, m’ just thinking about a few things.” 

“It’s just not like you, you always have something to say—must be something big?”

“Yea, I guess you could say that.” Philip spoke with a gruff voice before slumping slightly in the driver’s seat. For the past few days, things have gotten progressively worse at home, but that was only a quarter of his problem. Even if that was true, it seemed to amplify the main worry—prom. It was such a ridiculous thing to worry about, and it wasn’t the event itself that had him worried. Since the beginning of the year, he’d been searching for a way around it, and no matter which way he cut it, he wouldn’t win. 

“You know if you want to talk about it, you can.” Milton stated with a gentle voice before sitting back. He kept looking over to his friend, waiting for any kind of response; he had no idea what was going on inside his head, but when he did speak about it, it was mostly about home. What his brother did, what his father did, the horror stories that came out of that household frightened Milton. 

However, he seemed to be almost having the same dilemma—almost. He’d been trying to figure out a way to get around this problem caused by prom. The main problem both seemed to be suffering was the date they would take to the event; both wanted to ask each other, both had wanted to ask each other for so long. Both of their fathers would murder them, and the risk of humiliation at school was another factor. 

Of course, Philips friends already figured out that he has been practically in love with Milton for almost three years, and know of Milton’s feelings as well. They tease him in private, but never dare speak of it in public in ear shot of others. They knew full well would happen to the both of them if it leaked out; they saw the kids who were out, and how they were hassled every day. None of them wanted that for Phil, or even Milton for that matter.   
That didn’t erase worries that one day, it would get out, it was bound to happen and Philip was hoping to be out and graduated before then. However, at the same time, he wanted Milton to be his date, he wanted to spend that big milestone with him. Little did he know the other wanted the same thing. Neither one of them could do anything about it, except for hope.

“Nothin’ you need to worry about, Milton.” Philip pulled off as best of a poker face as he could, making Milton give him a questioning look in return. Most people would fall for that poker face, and he was by all means the best at lying, but Milton wasn’t easily fooled.

“I’m serious, Phil-“

“Don’t—don’t worry yourself about it.”

“Well, I am, I don’t like it when you get quiet.” Milton argued, now turned in his seat to look at the other more, giving him a crossed look between frustration and worry. “Just tell me what’s going on, you always do, so I do-“

“Milton… I said don’t.” Philip glanced over at him, giving him the look that meant he needed to step back. The other huffed and sat back in his seat and remained silent the rest of the way, looking out the window. He wanted to keep arguing and get whatever it was he was hiding out, but that look he received spoke volumes in their friendship. It drew the line and set a warning for the other. So Milton respected that line, even if he was worried about what it was that bugged Philip.

Once they reached the student parking lot, they both got out, never uttering a word to each other. Milton kept his gaze on the ground as he began to walk toward the courtyard of the school, Philip right beside him, looking at him every few seconds, feeling slightly guilty. He knew his friend was only trying to make sure he was ok, but now was not a good time to come out, now was not a good time to tell him. So he had to draw that line—but it hurt to do so.

He kept walking beside Milton, all the way to his Biology class, still silent. The moment they got to the door, Philip stuck a hand out, stopping the other from walking into the class and pulled him to look at him. “Hey, m’ sorry, but really—don’t worry about me, I just got some thinkin’ to do.” He clapped him on the back before giving him a small smile and walking away. 

Milton just nodded silently to himself and went into his class.


End file.
